marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Parker (Earth-3145)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Amazing ArachnidsCategory:Amazing Arachnids members (Multiverse); formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = May Parker (wife, deceased); Peter Parker (nephew, deceased); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (niece-in-law, alternate reality); Mayday Parker (great-niece, alternate reality) Benjy Parker (great-nephew, alternate reality) | Universe = Earth-3145 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-982; formerly Sims Tower, Times Square, New York City, New York, Earth-3145 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Retired adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 | First2 = (As Uncle Ben) (As Spider-Man) | Quotation = I had great power... and with it came great responsibility. | Speaker = Uncle Ben | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 | HistoryText = Ben Parker received spider-powers when he accompanied his nephew Peter to a science demonstration where he was bitten by a radioactive spider. He decided to use his powers to help others, despite Peter suggesting he go into show business, but retired out of grief after his foe, the Emerald Elf, discovered his identity and killed his wife and Peter. Ben was later approached by Ezekiel Sims, who informed Ben about the imminent arrival of Morlun to kill him. With nothing left, Ben accepted Ezekiel's offer, and was maintained in a secret bunker in Sims Tower even after his Earth was decimated when a blackmail plot by Doctor Octopus went wrong, leaving Earth decimated by the resulting thermonuclear war. When Silk arrived to Earth-3145 as she was looking for refuge from the Inheritors, she arrived to Sims Tower, and encountered Ben. The prime Spider-Man and the resistance later arrived to Earth-3145, and Silk presented Ben to them. Although Ben initially declined to join the other Spiders in their final attack on the Inheritors, believing that he had been foolish to ever think that he had made a difference, Peter and Otto convince him to do so by arguing that he has only failed if he gives up, Peter in particular affirming that the advice of his own Uncle Ben has saved his world and made a difference every day. The Spider-Army managed to interrupt the ritual the Inheritors were performing, in which they were going to sacrifice The Other, The Scion and The Bride, Kaine, Benjy Parker, and Silk, respectively, to destroy every Spider. Ben rescued Benjy and used his teleporter to bring him back to Earth-982 and keep him safe. Following the Inheritors' defeat, Ben decided to return to Earth-982 with May, reasoning that he has nothing left on his world and he now has a chance to be the grandfather that no other Ben Parker managed to become. Ben's assistance was requested by the Spider-Woman of Earth-65 in another multiversal crisis, with the emergence of the Electro-Verse, an army of Electros from across all of reality. Together with Spider-Woman, Ben traveled to the reality where the Electros' navigation system was located, and destroyed it, leaving them blind to traverse the Web of Life and Destiny. They later tried to erase the collective mind of the Electro-Verse's leader, the Battery, using a tele-consciousness rig stolen from them, but failed. As an alternative to neutralizing the Battery, Spider-Woman had it teleported to a Faraday cage her teammates the Web-Warriors had built in Earth-803 to contain the rest of the army of Electros. Ben returned to his normal life on Earth-982, but he was eventually called to action once again, to fend off the Electro-Verse, which had broken free from their cage. As a last resort to defeat the Battery, Ben used the tele-consciousness rig to have his mind absorbed into the Battery. The presence of Ben's conscience drastically altered the Battery's personality, and demanded their fellow Electros to stop fighting. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ben Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *'Web-Shooters:' Originally created by his nephew Peter Parker, who gave them to Ben after his uncle became Spider-Man. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Web-Slinging Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Wallcrawling Category:Precogs Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants